


Be careful what you say

by YukimeSorano



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Magic, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Yaoi, fraxus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimeSorano/pseuds/YukimeSorano
Summary: Freed and Laxus quarreled, causing Laxus to run out of the house and wander the street when he meets a strange older man who offers him one wish...





	1. Chapter 1

"Why do you have to be so stubborn !!!" shouted very nervous Freed towards his boyfriend "I always want you for good, you never listen to me!"

"Maybe I would listen to you if your advice made sense!" Laxus said this time his words caused even more anger at Freed.

"Of course! great Laxus Dreyar does not have to listen to anyone because everyone speaks for him a senseless, just perfect !! "Green-haired shouted in one breath, his face became red with rage

"You know what I do not want to hear your grumbling about, I go out and do not know when I will be back, but when I will be home again, I hope that you will finally get over" without waiting for an answer Laxus left the house and left Freed alone in their home.

Laxus wandered the streets of Magnoli thinking about today's argument with his fiancé. For how long walking Laxus sat on a nearby park bench, reflecting on how he sometimes wants to never get to know Freed.

"Hello boy," Laxus jumped in fear at the suddenly appearing older man, "uhh good morning," replied the bemused Laxus, looking carefully at the man, "I know what's troubling you," said the man calmly.

"Really?" Laxus was quite surprised suddenly suddenly appears from somewhere a visitor and says he knows your problem is really strange "yes, and I have a proposal I will fulfill one's wish for nothing" is suspicious thought Laxus but has the opportunity to change your life forever with the influence of continuous nerves and impulse he agreed without a second thought

the older man gave him a small purple pebble "now say your wish" Laxus hesitated for a while but was still angry so he did what he wanted "I would never know Freed Justine!" for a moment nothing happened until she started to look darkness appears.

Laxus woke up violently in his bed, out of habit he reached over to the part of Freed's bed to find the warm and soft body of the other man but the only thing he saw was the cold sheets "Oh my God what I did"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus understood who is the most important in his life and tries to fix everything before it is too late.

Laxus got up from the bed, looked around the room, or surely everything was untrue, and Freed was furious with him on the couch. But the longer he looked around the room, he began to doubt it, in the bedroom there is not one thing Freed does not have any books, no clothes or any personal things that frightens him more. Laxus quickly looks into the bathroom, kitchen, living room and extra rooms but neither Freed nor his stuff. Laxus sat down on the old gray threadbare couch in the living room. He put his face in his hands and for the first time in many years he began to cry.

"What have I done?! the only person in my life that gave him meaning has gone forever! I need to fix it! "Laxus spoke between sobs, he got up from the couch and went to the bathroom.

after getting into the bathroom, he left the house and went to the Fairy Tail Guild with the hope that Freed is still a member of the guild and he can fix everything. With a bang he opened the guild's door, attracting the guild's attention, walked quickly towards the master's office, looking around for green hair. three times he knocked on the door after hearing the permission to enter, opened the door, meeting Makarov sitting on the desk, looking through some papers.

"What do you want a brat do not you see that I'm doing something!" Laxus does not care about grandfather screams he must find out if Freed is still a member of the guild "Umm gramps? is Freed Justine a member of the guild? "At the word" Freed Justine ", makarov looked at Laxus like a madman, and Laxus flinched a little" are you making fun of me? you're talking about Freed Justine, it's a guild member of your father Raven Tail, he's a guild whore! What should he do with us !? "Makarov was surprised at Laxus's broken face as if he was about to cry.

Laxus without a word came out of the master's office could not believe Freed's whore of his father !? it's horrible in his mind what scenarios that this son of a bitch can do to his poor Freed he may not look weak but he's gentle For a guy of course, when they were together they sometimes had a rough sex but I guess that this man has no mercy for his Freed. Laxus stood in the middle of the street, his fists clenched, small flashes sprang out of his body and one thought "I have to regain what belongs to me!"


End file.
